The Sohma's Holiday
by LoveAkito
Summary: The Sohma's go on Holiday KurenoAkito  ShigureAkito HatoriAkito and KyoTohru
1. Here We Go!

_Disclaimer: Hi me again I know I am writing another story along side but I want to move into the Akito/Shigure relationship sooner and I can't do that in the other story. __Akito is too young so here's my solution!_

**The Sohma Holiday!**

Every student in **Kaibara High School stared at the clock in their classrooms waiting for the clock to strike 3:00pm, to start the big summer holiday as the clock made its way from 2:59 to 3:00 the school bell rang and everyone jumped off their seats making their way to the main door to leave the school until September amongst these student running out of the school were the Sohmas and Tohru. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came out of the school and started making their way home along with Haru and Momiji following behind. When they arrived home they opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Shigure and Ayame. After seeing Ayame Yuki immediately passed out on the floor. **

**When Yuki came to again 10 minutes later he saw Shigure smiling**

**"Were going on holiday!" Shigure sang with Ayame for backup. Yuki sat up to see Tohru also smiling and Kyo sulking in the corner of the room.**

**"When?" Yuki asked**

**"Well Akito has finished school along with you and he wanted to spend more time with the family so he decided to take everyone along with Tohru to the Sohma summer house" Shigure carried on singing. Yuki looked shocked he knew Akito wasn't doing this to be nice, he was planning something, something evil.**

**The Next day…**

**So the next day Tohru, Yuki and Kyo woke at 6:00am, with Yuki having difficulties, to pack their things as Akito was on his way with the others in the private bus (a bigger version of the bus Momiji, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru used to get to the hot springs). And the last thing they needed was to travel with Akito in a bad mood. **

**8:00am**

**The bus pulled up outside Shigure's house and Akito waited outside the bus for an appearance, it was too hot for Akito as he had a temperature as it was and she couldn't wear thinner clothes because of her gender secret. This was also causing the cold air from the air conditioner in the bus to flow out. Akito leaned over Hatori who was driving and beeped at the horn getting angrier by the second. **

**"COME ON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shigure then made his appearance carrying a load of heavy bags followed by Kyo and Yuki carrying their bags along with Tohru's, with Tohru following behind embarrassed. **

**"Get on the bus" Akito commanded as she sat back down on the front seat just behind Hatori and between Shigure and Kureno. Kyo, Tohru and Yuki got on the bus to see they were the last ones Yuki was in front until his brother pulled him down in the next seat to him while cuddling him close**

**"Come sit with me brother, I'll fix your hair it's so messy and you look half asleep" Yuki whined but did what he was told, next was Kyo who was pulled down by Kagura **

**"My love!" Kagura giggled with a dazed look in her eyes while Kyo got nervous**

**And Tohru was pulled down by Momiji **

**"Everyone sat down?" Hatori asked as he closed the doors and began to drive.**

**Akito cuddled up to Kureno and went to sleep on his shoulder; Shigure watched Akito and gave Kureno a dirty look. Kureno didn't deserve to be treated so well by Akito. But what excuse did Kureno have just that he didn't abandon her when he broke the curse, but what about him he'd been with Akito all his life but no Akito showed him no affection. Over the years Shigure grew more and more jealous of Kureno, with the relationship he had with her and how attached she was to him. He hated it and he knew he would have his moment with Akito during this holiday whether Akito or Kureno liked it or not. Shigure decided that he would plan what to do during the long travel to the summer house.**

**_Disclaimer: ok that's the first chapter a bit boring I know but it should get better. This was inspired by Fruits Basket Manga Volume 10 and 11._**

**_And "Cheaper By The Dozen 2"_**


	2. Were Here!

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl sorry itz been a while I had a few plans with friends so I've been busy, im watching Britains Next Top Model at the min and getting bored so I decided to write in my free time. Here we go im aimimg to update all my stories today and tomorrow lets see if I can!_

_Anyway here we go…_

**The Sohma's Holiday**

_Chapter 2 – Here We Are!_

The Sohma bus pulled up outside 2 summer houses as everyone started to move and collect their things. Kureno and Shigure both leaned over Akito to calmly wake her, when they stopped as they noticed each other; Shigure pushed Kureno aside and lightly tapped Akito's shoulder. Akito was leaning against Kureno with a red blanket over her knees to prevent her getting cold. Hatori had decided to drape the fabric over Akito when she looked cold on the journey. Akito slowly opened her eyes as they changed into an annoyed look.

"What?" Akito snapped sharply at Shigure.

Shigure smiled and whispered to Akito

"Were here"

Akito got off Kureno and stood rubbing her eyes

"Alright everyone off" She whined and turned round. Hatori got all of Akito's baggage with Shigure when Shigure noticed Kureno walked up to Akito.

"Tired?" Kureno asked

"Yeah" Akito answered

Kureno smiled and whisked Akito up gracefully as if they were a married couple. Akito smiled at let Kurneo take her.

Shigure clenched his fists while watching them make their way to Akito's summer house.

"Don't watch then" Hatori said and held up two bags Shigure put his fingers through the handles and fell to the floor along with the bags due to the weight.

Akito lay on her bed lazily while Kureno went to the toilet. She would have loved to not grant him permission to go just to tease him but she didn't have the energy. She heard her door open but ignored it and heard bags hit the floor; she gained the energy to sit up a little to see who was there she saw Shigure smiling at her. She pulled a face and asked

"What?"

Shigure frowned and answered

"Nothing"

Akito sighed and threw herself back down on her bed. Shigure smiled again and sat beside her on the bed. Akito didn't really care. Shigure shuffled himself closer to Akito, like two children on their first date together. Shigure leaned further into Akito to kiss her lips when he heard the door open. He shot up to see who is was to see Kureno in the door way staring at Shigure

"What are you doing Shigure?" He asked

"What's it to you?" Akito mumbled never opening her eyes, Kureno sighed and answered

"Nothing". Shigure got up and left Kureno and Akito in the room.

Meanwhile

Everyone else was settling themselves in their chosen rooms which were considerably smaller than Akito as they all shared the summer house where as Akito had his own due to the fact that she was the head of the Sohma family of course.

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl I know it's a small chapter but im not very insparated and I couldn't wait because I thought you all had waited long enough._


	3. The Beach

_Disclaimer: Here I am again! Ok! Nothing much to say so here we go!_

**The Sohma's Holiday**

Chapter 3 – The Beach

Tohru opened her big bright eyes to snap them shut again. The sun was so bright she had to adjust to it. She was awake for about a minute until the door burst open and Momiji bounced into in room. Momiji jumped onto the bed in his swimming costume shouting at the top of his lungs

"AKITO SAID WE CAN GO THE BEACH TODAY!"

Kyo came into the room pouting followed by the rest of the zodiac. Tohru got rid of them all and got changed. They had breakfast and made their way to the bus which Akito was sat between Shigure and Kureno at the front with her eyes closed while Shigure stared a sad Kureno down all the way.

The beach was a private one, another piece of land owned by the Sohmas'. It was huge with chairs and equipment already set up with changing room set up at the top. It was the best beach Tohru has ever seen. Akito was the first to stumble off the bus followed by a very worried Hatori with his bag of medicines for Akito. They were followed by the rest of the sohmas.

Kyo made his way to a chair and moaned that he wasn't going into the water. Followed by a still half asleep and confused Yuki, Haru drooling over Rin in her black one piece costume. Tohru sat between Yuki and Kyo in her pink bikini. Momiji ran down to see sea, Kagura sat beside Kyo and Kisa and Hiro sat together further down the beach making sure every now and then Akito wasn't looking. It wasn't long until Akito started moaning about the heat and went to get changed into her costume. Outside Shigure, Kureno and Hatori stood outside in silence, watching as the rest of the Sohma's make their way to the sea. Kyo watched from under his sun glasses as Shigure, Kureno and Hatori followed Akito everywhere she went and accepted every order Akito gave them. Kyo sighed and closed his eyes feeling a little annoyed.

Akito pouted and sulked in her chair with her knees under her chin.

"I can't believe I let Shigure pack my swimsuit for me" Hatori sighed as Shigure giggled. It didn't take long until Kyo fell asleep under the sun

"Cats love the sun" Haru whispered with a spade under his arm smirking.

Kyo woke up feeling very hot and annoyed until he noticed he had been buried and everyone was eating a barbecue at the top of the beach. Kyo screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs as Haru sighed

"Cats like meat too" Akito pulled a face at the top of the table and sighed

"I thought it was quiet, someone let _it_ out". It was 8:00pm and the sun was beginning to set, the beach was glowing orange with half the sun showing above the sea. Akito watched sitting on the wall just above the beach, she had long gotten used to the bikini, while the rest of the zodiac watched further down. Hiro smiled at Kisa as so did Haru at Rin. Kyo had been released from the sand and was with rest quiet. They stayed there looking at this beautiful sight until Akito got bored and ordered everyone back into the bus.

Later that night…

The sun had long gone down and the elder members of the zodiac were putting there coats on. Shigure came into the room where the rest of the zodiacs were watching TV

"Right were out" he smiled happily

"Where you goin" Kyo asked

"Me, Akito, Hatori, Aya and Kureno are going to drink" Shigure answered with his big smile still on his face.

Kyo sighed and went back to watching TV

"Don't come back drunk" Yuki said as Shigure left flicking his arm

"Yes, yes mummy" Shigure moaned

The older members of the zodiac left the younger ones in the house and went to town for a drink. The younger ones listened for the door to slide shut and most of them cuddled together in their relationships that were hidden from Akito, the perfect night in for all of them.

_Disclaimer: sorry it's not very good! It was difficult but I really wanted to update this story!_


	4. The Pool Part 1

Disclaimer: hi people

_Disclaimer: hi people! Me again, sorry I haven't updated this story in like years but I forgot about it if I was honest._

_WARNING: This scene contains scenes with Paris Hilton._

_I don't own either Fruits Basket or Paris Hilton, if I did I'd wear her clothes and steal her doggy. (I'm not a Paris Hilton crazed fan, just her doggy)_

**The Sohma's Holiday**

_Chapter 4 – the swimming pool (part 1)_

The sun rose early in the morning. Its raise lit up two great Japanese buildings surrounded by toys. These toys and great Japanese building belonged to the Sohma family. Well the toys were mainly momiji but still a Sohma. All the sohma's were awake and we in the kitchen eating breakfast, Akito had wakened to start her day and this meant the day starts for every Sohma then. Once again they sat at the great table eating in their assigned seats, depending how close Akito wanted someone to sit. Yuki sat next to Akito still confused and tired, while people were trying to feed him. Akito was as usual complaining about something, Momiji was bouncing in his seat, Haru stared at Rin and trying to remember to chew and not choke on his food, Shigure stared Kureno down, Hatori watched Akito, Kyo was sat on the other side of the table to Akito watching her and Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu were just talking while Ayame was trying to cook in the kitchen. Momiji jumped until he was stopped and calmed, he spun his head round to Akito

"What are we doing today?!" he asked loudly. Akito stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at Momiji

"What do I look like? An activist?" she asked angrily

"No you look like Akito" Momiji said innocently confused. Akito pulled a face at Momiji annoyed and sighed

"Swimming, at a proper tourist swimming pool" she explained "that will keep you quiet". Everyone started talking in curiosity. Until Akito got annoyed and stood

"Everyone get ready, the sooner we start the sooner it will be over with" She moaned and left the table followed by Kureno, Hatori and Shigure. Everyone soon left the table after before Ayame came in with a plate of burnt food smiling

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked himself aloud.

The bus sat outside the buildings waiting for its passengers. Everyone eventually came out with bags with things to entertain them; swimming consumes and clothes to change into. All the baggage was placed in a compartment in the bus away from the passengers; they just had to wait for Akito. Akito eventually made her way to the bus with a little black bag, not even bug enough for a swimming costume to fit in. Haru leaned out the window of the bus and looked down at Akito

"That's it?" he asked

Akito looked up at him

"Well there are a few other things, staff are carrying them" she smiled up at Haru and Haru put his head back into the bus. Eventually staff came with 4 big suitcases struggling to carry them to the bus. Akito acknowledged them and got into the bus. The bus driver looked at the suitcases being carried and then at the little space he had for luggage. Soon enough the bus driver came back into the bus and went to Akito

"There's too much luggage" he moaned slightly

Akio sighed heavily

"I told everyone to pack lightly"

After a bumpy start to the day the bus ride didn't seem to go badly although a few Sohma's came out with injures after annoying Akito during that time. The bus driver stopped the bus outside a big building with pictures all over it of cartoon children swimming and diving into pools. All the Sohma's left the bus, and began to make their way into the building before them; many of them were being dragged by Momiji followed by Akito with the elder members of the zodiac and staff again struggling with her luggage. Akito sat in the reception room while some of the elder Sohma's paid, she look up at a TV with someone on it

"Who's that" she asked someone. A member of staff answered Akito

"That's Paris Hilton, she's rich" she explained and walked away. Shigure strolled up to her, Akito studied this girl's style and she liked it, she looked at Shigure

"I want a little dog like that" she commanded, Shigure looked at the TV and then at Akito

"I can be your little dog" he smiled and winked. Akito looked at him not amused and disinterested.

"If you get smaller and magically become cute I might consider it" she said and stormed off. Shigure stood alone a little shocked, the looked at the screen back to the little dog

"I could kick your butt as a dog anyway" he moaned and stuck his tongue out at the TV screen. Yuki walked past him annoyed and still half asleep

"How many times have I got to tell you Shigure? They can't hear you!" he moaned.

Shigure made a threatening gesture to the TV screen and followed the male Sohma's into the changing rooms, as they girls made their way to their changing rooms.

_Disclaimer: that's all I've got time for now, now I must go eat chocolate cake, due to the fact I don't plan my stories and let the ideas flow out of my head raw and that I keep getting cool ideas for the swimming pool scene I have decided to make them into parts so this scene's longer, and yes I want to make Akito into Paris Hilton. This is what happens when I watch "the simple life" while writing. Lol. _


End file.
